Winter Festival Spirit
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Post-second-game fluffy festive sillyness with Tenebrae, Zelos and Colette.


Post-second-game fluffy fic set during the Winter Festival (assuming that the characters wouldn't celebrate Christmas but that some kind of wintertime celebrations seems reasonable).

Dedication: for my hubby who, when I asked him if he'd like a fic for Christmas, asked for "something Christmassey with Tenebrae and Zelos in it". Happy belated Christmas my "Lloyd". :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I believe that it belongs to Namco.

* * *

While he managed to resist the urge to back away Tenebrae was unable, however, to stop himself from fluffing up his fur and allowing a look of something between disgust and horror to flash across his face.

"I suggest you take that horrible thing away," he said, glaring at Zelos.

"Ah, go on Tenebrae, everyone else is getting into the holiday spirit," the redhead whined back.

"If everyone else ran out into the snow naked would you do that too? No, wait, don't answer that," Tenebrae said, shaking his head.

"Look how happy everyone else looks with their new accessories," Zelos said in, what he hoped was, a convincing tone.

The Centurion of darkness looked around the room again, pausing to look closely at each of the room's inhabitants who were covered in the decorations which were mostly meant for the winter festival tree. Colette and Lloyd, having first been "decorated" by Zelos, were now proceeding to attach more decorations to each other while laughing like a pair of children. No surprise there.

Sheena, Genis and Presea had all escaped with only a small selection of decorations being attached to them and seemed unbothered by them. Raine and Regal had consented to wearing the silly paper hats that had come in those strange paper things Zelos had brought from Meltokio which went BANG when pulled apart although neither had allowed Zelos to get near them with the sparkly fluffy string-like stuff.

Marta and Emil had allowed themselves to be dressed up, laughing good-naturedly as Zelos had draped a few decorations around them. And even Noishe was wearing a fluffy hat.

"Just because it makes them happy doesn't mean it'll make _me_ happy," Tenebrae scowled.

"Ah go on stick-in-the-mud, you don't want to be the only one not wearing any party gear," Zelos insisted, waving some of the fluffy sparkly string at him.

"Zelos, don't attack Tenebie with that stuff, it's not his style," Colette called out from across the room as she noticed what was going on. Tenebrae shook his head at the use of _that _nickname but was glad that someone else was willing to try and talk sense to the crazy ex-Chosen.

"Thank you Colette. Indeed, as you say, none of this stuff is my style," he sniffed, walking away to settle beside Noishe who was curled up beside one of the large chairs, his head resting comfortably on his paws.

Tenebrae sighed a sigh of relief as Zelos left him alone to start chasing Lloyd with an even more ridiculous set of decorations. He failed to notice Colette quietly moving away to the door as he settled his head on his paws like Noishe had to take a quiet nap.

A little while later Tenebrae's nap was disturbed by a familiar quiet giggle. He slowly lifted his head to face Colette and felt something soft and fluffy fall upon it.

"There, much more your style," Colette smiled a pleased sort of smile as she held up a small mirror for him.

Perched upon his head was a fluffy hat shaped like Noishe's. This one was, however, made with different coloured fabric, a black, felt triangle shape trimmed with fluffy dark purple fabric around the bottom and a fluffy dark purple bauble on the top. He blinked in surprise at it.

"I knew that fabric would be useful for something," Colette giggled happily, gently patting the back of Tenebrae's neck before moving over to Lloyd who was still trying to escape from the outfit made out of a large cardboard box and yet more decorations that Zelos had somehow managed to trap him in.

Tenebrae picked the mirror up with his tail and held it so that he could see the hat again. While he wasn't normally one for wearing hats this one, at least, matched his fur. He smiled slightly at his gift. It had been a long time since someone had given him a home-made present. And if he had to get into the winter festival spirit by wearing some silly accessory at least he could do so with something that was dark.


End file.
